


First You Took My Heart

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey is a hardworking RN (Registered Nurse) at Resist Hospital making the most of what she can to survive. It was not at all in her agenda to meet someone and possibly fall for them, especially when they're her patient.





	1. Not-So-Good Introduction

It was the beginning of another day, Rey crossed off the date she's completed on her calendar, stuffed a bagel in her mouth, grabbed her keys, and went out the door. Her orange scrubs wrinkled, she didn't have the time to iron it, and her hair up in a messy bun. Following her daily schedule, she walked to the cafe near her apartment building getting her usual green tea before getting in her car for work. 

On her way to a building she's in more than she is at home, working nonstop to make that money. Being a registered nurse is a huge responsibility, there's evaluating patients, lab work, examining, reviewing and so much more. Saving lives doesn't come easy, sometimes she's still doing work by the end of her shift. But it didn't really matter to her because she mostly worked overtime. Working twelve hours a day, all worth it being the amount of money she gets for all that hard work. Enough to keep her rent in shape with a little extra for nonessential gifts for herself.

Rey signed herself in sipping what was left of her tea before tossing it in the recycling. She went to the lunch room and grabbed a cart of specific breakfast foods for the patients. As she made her was through the third floor she found herself getting closer to an old friend. To the left and down the hall of the west wing was an old lady named Leia Organa. Rey's personal favorite human on Earth. Rey hasn't been able to visit her lately, since she was transferred between floors so it was good to finally get a chance. She's the kindest being, and Rey could just go on and on about how much of a roll model she is for her. Always knowing how to make her day better even if it's already going great. Whenever Rey's on her break she'd go and see her just to listen to her jokes and stories.

Standing in the doorway, she could see the woman in her bed watching a telenovela on the television. She knocked softly at the door catching attention. A smile formed under her nasal tubes, and a generous greeting in her kind eyes. 

"Rey!" she grinned. "Do you have my breakfast?" she asked getting straight to the point, no shame in hiding the sass in her voice. 

"Yes yes, I've got your breakfast right here." Rey giggled bringing her tray of food to her. She placed it on the easy lift over and moved it over her bed. "It's just what you asked for, pancakes and bacon."

"Why thank you." she sat up. "How've you been?" she asked pour the syrup onto the pancakes.

Rey sat at her bed getting comfortable. "I'm okay, not much is going on. It's kind of a blank point in my life right now."

"Really?" she queried sticking a piece of the flat cake in her mouth. "What about Ben?"

"Oh." the word slipped out of her mouth, clearly showing she forgot about him. Ben who is Leia's son, is Rey's boyfriend. They've been dating for six months and things have been going slow...real slow because she's always at work and they never really spend enough time together. "I haven't really heard from him."

"Is he avoiding you?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I'm always here; working. I never really - got to ask how he is or what he's up to. I did see him last week though."

A sigh spilled from Leia's lips as she shook her head cutting another piece of pancake to put in her mouth. "You millennial's and your love lives. You know dating means going out and being around each other often right? Have you guys..been on a date?"

"Yeah, we have, when we first met. He didn't tell you?"

"Ugh, Ben doesn't tell me shit. I didn't know he could talk for the longest time and I'm his _mother_." she joked. Rey laughed at her humor imagining a situation with a younger Ben and Leia. Him staring and pointing at what he wants and Leia trying to explain to him to use his words, probably frustrated. "Anyway, I don't want to tell you how you should date him or anything, I just want you guys to spend more time together if this is gonna last."

"I understand." Rey nodded. "I'll try to contact him when I get the chance..in the meantime," she stood up. "I should probably bring everyone else their breakfast."

"Oh, that's a good idea. You know how angry people can get. I'll see you later." Leia waved as Rey went out the door. She returned to her cart and continued her way throughout the floors wings. Her mind was on Ben, it's crazy how Leia thought they've never been on a date. Of course, they've been on plenty of dates, there was one time they had dinner after a long day at the hospital. Rey was supposed to be starting a diet and didn't eat anything that whole day because everything was unhealthy. She has never eaten so many bread sticks in her life - she got really sick and had to go home early. They never finished that date.

Ben is..a nice guy, she supposed. But Leia was right and Rey honestly doesn't know him all that well because of how little time they spend together. That needed to change if she wanted the relationship to go any further. The really question was however: _did_ she want the relationship to go any further? She was on her own for a very long time before they got together, it could be that she's used to doing things on her own. It isn't easy piggy backing a second opinion. But she knew she didn't want to be alone forever, she supposed having a second opinion was just something she had to get used to. 

Rey rolled her cart at the threshold of another room, the room of a new patient it seemed. With the order of oatmeal and a banana with orange juice. She grabbed the tray and made her way into the sunlit room. Her mind still debating on whether or not she should go back to single or get to know Ben. Even if she did choose to be single, how would she break up with him? He's very quiet and doesn't like to show his emotions to her - or anyone it seemed. So how would it go? Maybe it would be easy, or insanely difficult -

"Woah hey!" the masculine voice hollered sucking his teeth. Rey snapped back to reality seeing what was going on, the oatmeal that was once in a bowl was now all over the mans lap.

"Shit!" she swore trying to get it off with a bunch of napkins. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." 

"Yeah, I figured." the man said sucking the pain through his teeth. "It's okay." he forgave, his voice softer. Rey handed him the napkin so he could clean the rest and sighed, if she was single the thought of Ben wouldn't be in her head and she would've seen what was coming before it happened. 

She looked up at him, seeing if the softness in his voice matched the expression in his face. She was surprised to see the voice that, in itself was soothing, belonged to a dashing young man who looked just around her age. His eyes were dark and kind and reminded her of Leia's in it's own way, it caused tingles at her fingertips, they told her he was serious about it being okay. Still, she beat herself up over it. "I'll - I'll get you another." she stumbled over her words then quickly picked up the tray, the empty bowl and scurried out of the room.

The trip to the cafeteria and back to the room was quick and Rey managed to grab some more paper towels to help with the mess. She soon found that they weren't needed once she arrived and saw him with a new gown - that made more sense than him sitting in a sticky one all day. She quickly walked in and placed the tray on the lift over trying her best not to look him in the eye, she didn't like the tingle it gave her. It felt weird. However her feeling his eyes on her every movement brought the feeling anyway. 

"Thank you." he said, the tone in his voice telling her he was smiling. Her pupils lifted to see the grin accidentally meeting his eyes. 

"You're welcome and - again I'm sorry about the oatmeal I'm not usually...distracted." she admitted, chuckling softly at her mistakes. Her stance changing to crossed arms and the leaning on one foot.

"Don't worry about it - I get that a lot." he sighed. "Usually, people cant take my good looks.." he kidded. "..I'm Finn." 

"Rey." She smiled, stroking an invisible hair behind her ear.

"Rey." He repeated, the name slipping from his lips like a smooth waterfall. "What a wonderful name."

"Its just one syllable." She shrugged, like he really name meant nothing.

"Yeah but..sometimes the shortest most simplest names are better. Especially when it belongs to someone as beautiful as you."

Reys gaze dropped to her feet, hiding the rush of heat flowing in her cheeks. She wasn't sure where these compliments were coming from, especially after spilling boiling hot oatmeal all over him. No ones ever said anything like that about her name before, a part of her kind of thought he was messing with her. 

"It fits you. In a good way of course."

"..thanks." She mumbled. "Well..enjoy your - breakfast." she turned around to leave walking very quickly towards the door. 

"Wait, hold on Rey." he called stopping her in her tracks. An annoyed sigh puffing out of her cheeks.

"I have other work to do so what is it?" she asked before turning back around to look at him. The sass in her voice made him huff a chuckle through his nose. 

"How's Leia? I haven't really gotten to see with all these test they're running." 

Reys ears perked up at the familiar name. "You know Leia?"

"Of course, she's like family to me. She told me a lot about you. I used to work with her son Ben - though we aren't on speaking terms right now."

 _What a small world_. She thought to herself. "Why was Leia talking to you about _me_?" she queried, not at all understanding the context of the situation. She sat down in the chair to listen for what he had to say next.

"She told me about all the nurses, but you in particular are her favorite. I don't know why but she likes you a lot and she told me you like to work non stop and not to bother you for unnecessary things."

"I appreciate that..and I _do_ work non stop, Leia is fine." she answered, then turned back towards the rooms only exit. "Now, please, excuse me while I return to my duties."

"Alright, see you in a bit." he said as she left.

Not knowing what she meant, she returned the food cart back to the cafeteria before going to a computer at the front desk to check her next set of task. What do you know, the face of Finn popped up for the patient of the day. For cardiac care; heart problems. It looked like she had to care for him for most of her shift, getting medication for other patients every now and then. She finished up on the computer, documenting the patients she had already taken care of, then logged off and headed back to Finn's room. 

When he looked at her standing in the doorway, that devious smirk on his lips, Rey knew this was going to be a long day. Somehow, she was already annoyed by him without him doing anything. Maybe she felt a little betrayed by the fact that he and Leia were talking about her behind her back. That wasn't cool at all. Allowing herself in the room, the patient being under cardiac care, she had to check his heart beat. 

"Welcome back." he smiled. She rolled her eyes at his comment and told him to sit up. He did throwing his legs over the side of the bed. 

"I need to check your heart beat, lower your gown." she instructed.

"Rey, we just met." he joked, but she wasn't having it. She was in work mode now, there was no time for jokes. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he pulled the strings of the gown loosening it to reveal his bare chest. His torso was well toned, and skin smooth and dark. Not the first fit person she's seen shirtless in her career, but he was still impressive. Rey sat next to him, put the stethoscope in her ears and placed the diaphragm on his chest. He shivered and his body tensed.

"It might be a little cold." she warned, but it was too late for him to prepare himself. Her hand grabbed his shoulder to keep him steady, his skin was soft and warm, she could feel his tight muscles grow even tenser with her touch. "Relax please." he shifted a little, letting his body loosen. "Breathe in and out."

He did so, but something wasn't right. His heart rate was just too fast, irregularly fast. The steady beat of a heart was too rapid to keep track of. She moved the diaphragm to his back and listened again telling him to relax.

"I am relaxed, I have arrhythmia." he admitted and it all made sense. She took the stethoscope out of her ears and put it around her neck. 

"Oh so you're not just excited to see me?" she mocked getting a light laugh out of him. It kind of put her annoyance at ease for a while. "When were you admitted here?" she queried retrieving a sphygmomanometer from the front desk in the hall that just so happened to be across his room. A very convenient spot for both of them.

"Last week."

"Have you been taking any medication?" she interrogated strapping the cuff around his arm. She squeezed the bulb in her hands while the sphygmomanometer compressed at his bicep getting tighter and tighter.

"Stopped years ago." 

Rey cocked her head and jerked back at what just came out of his mouth, she didn't understand. So she asked: "You stopped taking your medication? Why?" 

"It wasn't working," he shrugged. "that's why I'm here supposedly."

"You're here because you didn't take your medication, not because it didn't work. Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" she berated. "Do you know how many young people die for not taking their prescribed medication?"

"..37." he guessed with such certainty, even if he knew he was wrong. It just set Rey off, not wanting to deal with his bullshit. So he continued to a more serious conversation. "I wasn't taking it but I was fine, for a very long time actually and then I don't know what happened. Next thing I know, I lay down to take a nap then I wake up and I'm here."

"I can only imagine what had to happen to get you here." she ridiculed. "What were you doing before that nap?"

"Uh..exercising." he answered, point blank. Rey just had a hard time believing him, giving him a doubtful look. "I'm serious! You're not just born with a body like this."

"You exercise everyday?" she asked, unstrapping the cuff from his arm then copied down his results for blood pressure on a chart under his name in a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"I do, and I have a healthy diet as well. I take good care of myself most of the time." he admitted watching her move around the room. "Just - not when it comes to taking meds apparently."

"I see that, at least you're doing something right." she joked. Finn chuckled with her. "You could - cover yourself now." 

"Oh right." he laughed nervously, putting his arms back in the sleeves. He struggled to tie it. "Can you.." He gestured behind him.

"Yeah, sure." she nodded. He turned around holding the strings out to her from behind. Rey paused when she noticed a deep scar that slashed across his back. It was clearly old, and faint, and thick but evidently brutal. Whatever caused it, definitely did enough damage to leave it remaining for however long it's been there. She fought her urges to touch it and feel the skin for herself. A part of her wanted to ask about it, but it might be too personal to address. Instead, she shook it off and tied his gown for him. He turned back around looking at her shyly, almost seeming self conscious about the scar he had, maybe she was staring at it much longer than she meant to.

"How long do you think I have to stay here for?" he asked.

"A while." she answered, not exactly sure on the approximate date. "Why? You got a fancy date?" she said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Hehe, no. I'm actually single." Her jaw dropped at those words. "I know - shocker."

"I mean - how? You're so charming and flirtatious, any girl would fall for you within seconds!" she teased. 

"Yeah." he nodded. "You're right any girl would, but you know I just haven't found the right person yet." he admitted. That caught her off guard, in a way he was telling her he's looking for something serious rather than - the relationship she's in for example. Honestly, to Rey, there is no such thing as a 'soulmate' or 'the one,' it was all just too cliche to her. The whole ordeal seemed like a childish reverie that people are fed just to have good expectations in life. And never in her life has she witnessed or experienced such thing. The doubtful shake of her head caught his attention. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just - don't believe in that sort of stuff." she confessed seriously.

"Believe in what? Finding the one?" he asked. She shook her head, realizing she's made a mistake by the way he reacted. Throwing his head back to look at the ceiling with wide eyes. "Really? Oh come on Rey! You don't believe there's a special someone out there for you?"

"No I don't, all that stuff is just fantasy in my opinion."

"Fantas-" he laughed before getting to say the full word. "That's ridiculous, really? Wow..I'm sorry I just never met someone with that opinion before."

"Well..here I am."

He rested himself back on the bed making himself comfortable as he calmed down. He folded his hands over his legs and looked at her. "Can I ask why you don't believe in it?" he questioned in a polite way.

"No, you can't." she stated causing him to huff out another chuckle of disbelief. "That's not what I'm here for."

"Okay." he laughed. "Fine, you don't have to tell me now. I'll get it out of you later." he assured and Rey rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Since you're here at the hospital for your arrhythmia, you'll be receiving new medication. Medication you _have_ to take."

"Of course, if I don't want to end up back here again. Except, from time to time, I'll come and visit Leia and..my new favorite nurse Rey." 

She smiled at him brightly in appreciation. "It's good to be optimistic but let's not get too ahead of ourselves. The medicine hasn't even been prescribed to you yet. We're only just getting started in this whole - procedure." she explained. 

"Wow..way to rain on someones parade Rey.." he shook his head kidding with her. "Good news is we'll be seeing each other much more often." he cheesed. 

"Yay for us." she cheered sarcastically, giving into his humor. She couldn't tell how this correlation between them would work, but she knew it was definitely going to be a wild ride of all sorts of banter.


	2. Bad News or Good News?

Rey grabbed her chest as she laughed at the joke Ben just told her. She had finally taken Leia's advice and saw him out on a date after a while of not seeing each other. It was good being with him in person again. She took a sip from her glass of wine, legs crossed leaning back against the chair. The dinner was delicious and well made, and the talking was nice. Every time they met up Ben always seemed different, like he's changed from the last time she's seen him. She couldn't exactly figure out what it was that was different about him though, but his vibe was just eccentric.

As he was talking, she was suddenly reminded of his familiarity with Finn from work. She was curious with what the history was between them and wanted to know why they weren't talking, Finn's a nice guy and so is Ben. Why would two nice dudes not interact?

She placed her glass down on the satin covered table swallowing the remaining wine in her mouth before leaning back in the chair again. "Do you know a guy named Finn?"

His neutral face went long with arched eyebrows and frowning lips, a sudden coldness in his eyes that made the hair at her arms stand. "Yeah..it rings some bells. Why?" he asked scratching the tip of his nose with his thumb.

"Well - I met him recently and he says he knows you. He told me you guys aren't speaking anymore..he seems nice, what would drive you two away?"

He grabbed his glass of wine and chugged it quite quickly. Letting out a big exhale when he finished. "It's - a long story, we don't really need to get into detail about it. But, sometimes people don't get along. It is what it is." he said straight up and left it at that. It wasn't her business anyway, but she couldn't help but feel he wasn't being completely honest with her. However, she wouldn't ask him about it again, it seemed to bring dark memories back to him. The rest of their date was much more silent than it was in the beginning, the vibe becoming almost uncanny as they continued to eat their meals. He seemed very - anxious. It really made her question who this Finn guy really was, if this is how he made Ben feel at the thought of him.

When dinner was finished, they kissed one another goodbye and Rey headed home to prepare for her late night shift at work. She would be working all the way til morning. One o those nights. Classic schedule for any person who works in medical care, so she was used to the strange working hours. Although, the hospital did tend to be more hectic during the night. Between people trying to leave, claiming they were in great condition to go and a group of friends coming in with injuries for an accident, it's a lot to handle. But it makes for a very interesting night.

Rey signed herself in and logged onto the computer to check her task for the night. Lucky for her, her first patient was Leia. Having to give her her medication. Good, because she needed to speak with her. After retrieving her medicine, Rey made her way to her room dragging her cart of supplies with her. The two pills were carried in a small plastic cup, Leia liked to down it without any drink or applesauce - just to show she's hardcore. 

"Well hello Rey." she greeted, as she entered the room.

"Hi Leia." she handed her the pills and watched as she swallowed them with no issue. That's sort of all she had to do with Leia for the shift, but she'd get to the other patients later. She sat by her feet and looked at her.

"Is that..lipstick?" Leia asked. For a second Rey got scared, she had totally forgot to wash her face back at the house. "You went on a date didn't you?" she beamed, whole face lighting up. Rey didn't confirm nor deny, but she let her decide for herself. "That's great, was it fun? Or - you know what? You don't have to tell me, I bet it was nice. What'd you do?"

"It was just a dinner." she answered, only giving her that. But she respected it and left it alone. It was weird talking about her love life when it involved her son. But, anyway, that's not why she was in her room today. "So..Finn." she started. 

"Oh, you've met him? Isn't he wonderful?" she asked.

"I suppose, but..it did seem a bit odd that he knew about me before I knew of him..he says a little birdie told him this and that." Rey confronted making Leia scoff.

"Please, I only told him your name and that you don't ever take time off work that's all. I didn't give away your home address to him, even if I did Finn wouldn't even think about going to your place. He might send you a post card or a letter maybe but.." she stopped talking noticing she was getting off topic.

"He says he knows Ben..they used to work together?"

She sighed. "Uh..yeah - it was a long time ago. A lot of history there that doesn't need to be dug back up again, try not to mention it okay? It might start something."

Now Rey's bar of curiosity was blown off the charts. Her head flowing with theories of what the case might be. "Okay, I wont. But can you tell me? Why is it so serious?"

Leia shook her head. "No, I can't tell you. If Ben is comfortable with telling you than there you have it but..he doesn't like to bring it up. It's not a good memory for either of them."

 _What..the hell?_ she thought. Were they like convicted felons or something? She didn't know and she reckoned she was thinking too much into it. What if it had something to do with that brutal scar on his back? Did they hash out or something? The only person who seemed cold about it was Ben, so was it Finn's doing? Rey didn't even know the story and she was already trying to piece it together. Her curiosity was getting to her and she was going to find out the history between them, sooner or later. 

There was a knock at the door. Both of them turned their heads towards the already opened door to see Finn, in normal clothes: a t-shirt and sweatpants. A simple outfit that really outlined the shape of his beefy body.

"Speaking of." Leia smiled. 

"Oh you guys were talking about me? Good things I hope." he chuckled walking in. Rey squinted her eyes at him skeptically, who was this guy? What was this secret? He sat on the chair beside Leia's bed. 

"What's going on Finn?" she asked.

"Nothing, just came back from the gym, decided to pop in. See how you were doing."

Reys ears seemed to perk at the word gym, seeing their last encounter met with her not believing he worked out. He gave her an 'I told you so' glance. But there wasn't any proof exactly that he went to the gym, she was just teasing him anyway. 

"You just came from the gym? Let me feel." Leia reached out her hand and he flexed his bicep for her to feel. Rey watched as she squeezed his muscular arm, impressed with its well shape. Maybe he did work out. 

"Wow nice! Rey you sure you don't want to feel." Leia asked as he moved his arm towards her. Rey moves away from it shaking her head.

"Tempting, but - no thanks. I..have to continue off to work now so-" she stood up. "I'll be around if you need anything."

"Thank you." Finn smiled in appreciation.

Her head pivoted not sure if he was joking or not. "I was talking to Leia..but you too." she supposed before exiting the room. She could hear him admit his embarrassment to Leia as she left, she tried not to smile humiliation but it was hard not to.

Rey continued her shift with no issue, all patients were well behaved allowing her to take test or give injections etc. Some people complained but - there was always someone complaining. However today no one tried to fight back or threaten her, it made her shift much easier and quicker. For the first time, she had finished her shift earlier than she's ever had before. It made her question the difference between this day compared to any other, because it was odd how she did that. Nurses aren't allowed to leave before the end of their shifts, so she had some time to kill while waiting for the clock to tick. She'd be able to take a nap in the break room, it wasn't allowed (though nurses do it all the time) there wasn't any reason for her to get in trouble. It wasn't like she had any work to do.

So, Rey went around every room checking on patients to see if they needed anything. Most people asking for water, others asking to leave - something she can't help them with. Eventually, it was time for her to leave. As she signed out, the emergency bell rang from one of the rooms. Beeping loudly, a crowd of nurses ran down the west wing into Leia's room. Rey's heart sank thinking of the worst possibilities that could've been happening in that room.

"We've got a code blue in room 247; SCA, we need an AED stat!" a voice said through a talkie, sudden cardiac arrest? The chances of survival in that condition grows less every minute. Rey wasted no time grabbing the defibrillation machine and signa-gel before running to the room to help.

There were nurses on the ground performing cpr on - Finn. Leia was by his side doing the best she could to help, but she was okay and that was relieving. It was Finn who needed aid. Rey knelt down and powered the defibrillation machine while the nurse ripped open his shirt. She applied the gel to the paddles before rubbing them together and placing them against his chest. His body lifted at the shock, but there was no response. 

"What's happening to him?" Leia fretted, a slight fear in her voice. The first time Rey has ever heard such tone come from her, she didn't like it. Explaining would be too much of a distraction. She rubbed the paddles together again and shocked his chest with an increased voltage, still on response.

"Come on Finn." she whispered. Again she rubbed the paddles, the voltage at 365, and went for another shock against his chest. The nurse pressed two fingers against the carotid pulse in his neck.

After an intense long second of waiting, she nodded. "He's responding." 

There was a sigh of relief around the room after the intense moment was finally able to pass. They brought him back to his room to run some more test. He said he had arrhythmia, but Rey didn't expect it to be that bad. Then again, she should've if he said he hadn't taken his medication in years.

She went home and caught up on that eight hour sleep she had missed while at work. She was off for the rest of the day, and the day after. So the way her shift ended was kind of a downer. It had left her thinking about Finn for a long while, hoping he was okay. He wasn't exactly in the best condition when she left. Whatever it is that caused his arrest, she hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Though it probably was, she wanted to be optimistic. Rey had just met the guy and - sure he was a little annoying - but it would be unfortunate if he was lost. Despite his agitating giddy attitude, he seemed like a cool person so far. With the best self-esteem, she could see why Leia adores him so much since they have that in common.

Her day off was long, and boring but peaceful, spent drinking tea and reading books. She had texted Ben earlier to see if he was available, but he wasn't and she supposed that was okay. He was always busy it seemed, he never told her what he was busy doing and she never really asked. They never really talked unless it was on making plans, and when they were together they didn't really speak of their lives personally. Rey figured he wouldn't be interested in hers because who wants to hear about people nearly dying everyday? But him, he never seems to talk when she asks. He doesn't open up, and she's okay with that if he isn't comfortable. However she'd like him to eventually. Leia told her Ben was a tough egg to crack, and she wanted him to know that he didn't have to tell her things if he didn't want to. 

Rey was actually relieved when it was time for her to get back to work. Although having a peaceful day off was relaxing and joyful, she did indulge in saving lives more. She signed herself in for the day, and grabbed her cart of medication to give. Her first task was to document so she didn't really have much . Good, she wanted to check up on him, see how he was doing. A doctor walked out as she made her way to it. She peaked her head in through the door to see people in there with him, a man with a hideous sweater and a petite girl with dorky glasses. He was sitting at the side of the bed head down, hands clutching the sheets to keep balance as his legs hang off the edge. He seemed busy so she turned back around to leave.

"Rey." he called, startling her. She turned around looking him in the eye. He smiled at her, but something in his eyes didn't seem genuine about it. It was maybe anxiety or fright that he was trying to hide.

So she softly smiled back and welcomed herself in the room. "Hey..." she crossed her arms. "I wanted to see if you were alright. We almost lost you a few days ago."

"Yeah..turns out I'm much worse than I thought." he admitted scratching his forehead. "I'm gonna need a new heart." 

For some reason the news made her heart sink to her stomach, she gulped and rubbed her fingers together in her fist. "That's good..you're gonna get a healthier heart." she said trying to make the mood lighter. 

"Yeah but - it's risky, and I didn't even know I was in such bad condition." he whined. "I had so many plans and things I didn't get to do." 

It broke Rey's heart seeing him like this, hearing him whine like a sad puppy. This once positive, always smiling man was broken in the moment. He needed consoling, he needed a friend. He had friends there with him of course, but they didn't know much about transplants like m she did. She would tell him the facts. It was her job afterall. 

"You're not dying Finn." the girl told him. He looked up at her, his jaw clenched as if biting back a lot of words .

"You don't know that. Something can go wrong or my body won't be a match or - or I'll get sick again!" he prattled anxiously.

Rey hesitated for a moment thinking she should stay out of it before quickly moving to sit by his side next to him. She looked him in the eyes, noticing she's never been this close, she could really see him now. His powerful features and his eyes they were - almost teary. It caused her throat to tighten. His atoms apple rose as he gulped hard and she placed her hand on his knee, looking into his deep warm brown eyes that bloomed a warmth in her chest. 

"Finn, you are not the first person to experience something like this. Believe me, there are tons. You will be fine, I can assure you that nothing will go wrong because you're in the best of hands. We would never put you in harms way, ever." she assured, and that seemed to calm him down a little.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she nodded. "This new heart that you're waiting for will be perfect for you. I promise."

"You can't be sure of that though." he noted.

"I can't no." she admitted. "But I can be sure that you'll be rid of this heart. The one that brought you here in the first place and the one that put you under cardiac arrest. So..it's better, and if it doesn't work we'll deal with it then. You've still got a few months before the transplant anyway."

He nodded his head while licking his lips. "You're right, I shouldn't worry too much and weaken my heart any more than it is."

"Exactly." Rey pitched. "Let's focus more on the present than the future. Right now you're being supported by two friends that - I assume are good to you and will be there when it's time."

"Yeah, we will. I'm Poe by the way, this is Rose." the man introduced.

"I can speak for myself Poe." Rose sassed. "But yeah I'm Rose. You're Rey right? I love your accent."

"Yes and thank you." she smiled amused at the attitude she gave Poe. "I presume you two will take good care of him. Make sure he keeps his heart well while he's waiting." 

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Poe retorted in a polite way. "Finn is - as you say, in good hands. The doctor gave us the whole spiel on what he's got to do while waiting for a donor. I'll be rooming with him to make sure his diet is right, it'll be just like old times." he said before giving Finn a light slap on the cheek. That when Rey realized her hand was still on his knee, quickly she removed and stood up feeling like she invaded his space - to which she did but, he clearly didn't mind. Still, it was highly unprofessional of her. 

"You mean you'll be eating all the unhealthy food in my fridge?" Finn asked.

"That's helping." He shrugged. 

"That's good to hear, I'm sorry I can't stay for long I've just begun my shift but..it was great meeting all of you." she shared leaving the room. They said the same waving goodbye, Rey could hear the soft audible of Poe mentioning visiting Leia. It seemed like everyone knew her, like they were all her children almost because she's somehow able to treat everyone like her baby. She continued her work, seeing Finn and his friends travel to her room.

Rey would occasionally pass by the room to see a patient or just to - be nosy. But it seemed Finn's mood lightened when they were in there. He was laughing, but she could tell the whole situation was still on his mind though. It was nice to see him not teary eyed however. She caught herself peaking in the room much more often than she should say, if she wasn't peaking her head in or eavesdropping by the door, she would catch herself glancing down the hall of Leia's room. Imagining their laughter since - every time she was down the wing they were laughing about something, mostly something Leia said. She felt a little left out, so during her break she went in and joined them. 

Walking in the room she was greeted by a really warm vibe, the air was flurried with love and good feelings. Everyone just seemed to be comfortable in that space. Poe sitting on the bedside table, Finn in a chair with Rose on the chair next to him. 

"Hey Rey, come on in." Leia welcomed. "You guys know Rey right? You said you did."

"Yeah we know her." Poe smiled. Rey stood behind Finns seat leaning against the top rail with one hand, while the other on her hip.

"I didn't know you guys knew Leia."

"Everyone Finn knows I know, he knows most of his friends through me."

"And me." Poe admitted. "I'm the one who introduced you guys, remember that." 

"Of course Poe, how could I forget when you always remind me?" she kidded cuing soft chuckles around the room. Insults like those are the ones she tends to get away with, because they're mostly based on the truth. Rey glanced at Finn seeing the lovely smile on his lips, it was good to finally see him in a better mood. His eyes met hers causing her heart to pound at her chest, she smiled and looked away trying to ignore the tingling in her cheeks.

"I'm just testing your memory, making sure those brain muscles still work." 

"Oh they work alright," Leia assured. "in fact they work so well, I can tell everyone about that time I caught you and Jessika-"

"ER-HEM, we don't have to get into that. I can tell you have memory from beyond the fucking stars." He interrupted clearing his throat.

"You and Jessika were a thing? How am I just finding this out now?" Rose gasped.

"It was just a fling!" He admitted, his voice in a high pitch.

"Are you sure? Because I remember catching you two in each season year round." 

"Wha- no! That's not - whatever it's over now." He stuttered finally coming to a conclusion. He crossed his arms and looked away from everyone, allowing Leia to make an inappropriate gesture with her fingers. Finn laughed and shook his head at her, it was a warm laugh that made Rey blush and she didn't know why. So she laughed too, and Rose joined leaving Poe confused and left out.

Some time went by, and Rey totally forgot that she was only with them because she was on break. By the time she realized, it was already half an hour after. If she got caught, it would not be good for her. 

"Shit!" She swore checking the time. "I've gotta get back to work. Also, visiting time is over so I'll walk you guys out."

There were groans and sighs, mostly coming from Finn. They all hugged and kissed Leia goodbye before following Rey out of the room. Still giggling at the stuff that was said, they all walked to the elevator waving goodbye to her. However Finn, approached her while his friends waited for the elevator. 

"Hey - um..thank you, for the talk. You really helped me..feel better about the whole situation." he smiled. 

"It's no problem, I know it can be hard and..I wanted to help. Also, it didn't seem like your friends really knew what to say to comfort you." she giggled, stroking a hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," he looked back at them. "got to give them credit for trying." he laughed looking back at her. "I know you've gotta get back to work, so I'll see you in a few months."

"Yeah." she nodded biting the tip of her thumb, trying to stop it from tingling. "See you then." she playfully punched his shoulder not knowing why she did that. It was awkward and the nervous laughing she was doing made the moment even worse, so he laughed nervously with her and that sort of made the laughing become real. It made his friends look at them, confused because they didn't hear any joke and they were within hearing distance. Then silence and the elevator arrived, doors opening.

"I'll see you." he smiled once more.

"Yeah." she nodded, then watched as he joined his friends not taking her eyes away from him until the doors closed. The air that was once warm grew cold and the vibe was just - less comforting. Rey continued her work, ignoring the immense rate of her heart. This feeling was so new to her, she thought she might've been coming up with a cold or something. Boy was she wrong.


	3. A New Heart, A Fresh Start

Months had past since Finn and Rey had met, for Rey it was filled with her working as usual. Sometimes she'd hang out with Ben on her days off, but he was still busy. So most of the time she would spend the day by herself reading, however she found herself not picking up any of the words in the book. Sometimes her mind would wander, thinking about other things she could do, or other stuff, but mainly all of her thoughts would end up thinking of Finn. Mostly wondering how he was and if he was keeping himself in good shape for the new heart. She saw him around the hospital sometimes to visit Leia, but she never really got the chance to talk to him either being interrupted or too busy. He would catch her staring at him and smile, he would never approach her though and she wondered why. She wanted him to greet her and tell her how he was doing. He never did and if it weren't for that smile, she would've said something. She would've went up to him and said hello herself. Unfortunately, he wasn't at the hospital _that_ often and when Rey built the courage to approach him he didn't come back. She didn't know why she was so afraid to speak to him, he was a normal person. She could just never get that foot moving toward him.

Don't get her wrong, Finn wasn't always on her mind. At least, that's what she thinks. Rey could always feel in the back of her mind her thoughts of him still running free. She just didn't know it, but she could feel it alright and she wasn't sure why the thought was there. Thinking of his brown eyes that reminded her of a dark pool of hot melted chocolate that made her feel warm just by the look of them. Rey didn't know what was wrong with her, but whatever it was it needed to stop. It was distracting her from living her very very vague life. She didn't like the idea of thinking of the same constant thing - person. But it was like - after he left, the world moved slower and she doesn't even know the man too well. Even Leia seemed less entertained because he would visit her and make her laugh constantly, something Rey doesn't really do. Usually Leia makes her laugh. The funny thing was, Finn was still practically a stranger to her. Yet she felt like she knew him an entire lifetime.

Once she was at work, her mind was finally able to focus on something else. Except, it didn't. Only because Finn was there, not to visit however. He was there for his surgery, in his room. She could see him through the window of the door as she passed by. He was lying down on the bed stretcher in a hospital gown being spoken to by a doctor. His friends were there, Poe, Rose, and some other people. Rey watched him as the doctor gave him information, he was swallowing a lot and she could see his eyes were wet. He was nervous, and for some reason she assumed he needed her. When the doctor left, his friends with them, she sought her way in without knowing what she was going to do or say when they noticed her.

"Finn," she breathed, a smile twitching at her lips. "you're back."

"Yup, it's transplant day."

She found a spot at the chair by the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"Fuck yeah I am, I have so many thoughts in my head - good and bad." he admitted. "I'm happy I'm gonna be healthy, but I'm also worried something might go wrong. Now that the day is here I'm just more more anxious than ever, and I don't think that's good to my heart right now." he joked softly, trying to make himself fell better. It didn't work. "I know you're busy with work, but I could really use some convincing right now."

"Yeah, sure I'm here." she pulled the chair closer to the bed and placed her hand next to his. "Think about it this way, once they put you under, you'll wake up like nothing ever happened just with a scar."

"Last time that happened to me I woke up charged with battery." he admitted, she looked at him for an explanation. "It's a long story, but I'm completely innocent I promise."

"Well..don't compare it to that time because it's different than now. You wont just be waking up with a scar, you'll be waking up with a heart. A new one that's healthy and strong and - overall better for you. Just think about that and only that. A new heart, a fresh start. It should help you before they put you under."

"A new heart, a fresh start...I like that." he smiled. "Thank you." he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. Rey stared at their adjoined hands and gulped, her heart was racing and her chest was heaving. It was just a simple gesture - a friendly one to show his gratitude, yet she was taking it in such a crazy way. His hand was so warm and firm, her hand fitting in his perfectly. After a while of staring, he moved his hand away from hers probably thinking she wasn't comfortable. "Sorry.."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay I-" 

"Okay, Mr. Storm, it's time." the doctor said coming in, along with other doctors who crowded around him. "You ready?"

"No, but who ever is?" he asked rhetorically as the nurses injected anesthesia through the tube in his bloodstream.

"That's the spirit!" he cheered. "Now I'm gonna need you to count to ten for me. 1.."

"Two, three, four, five..." he slowly began to drift off but before he did, he looked to Rey who mouthed good luck and stayed by his side before he fell out. Then they took him away to the surgery room. All Rey could do was hope for the best while waiting and since she was at work, her task would be the perfect distraction. 

Her six hour shift was spent well, her mind free of Finn but still his presence lingered in the back of her head. However she did not acknowledge it, she was proud of herself for that because she really didn't like the fact that he was contaminating her brain with thoughts of him. How did he do that? It was like he was seeping himself in his mind. What makes him special enough to always be in there? He was just one of her patients nothing more, so why was his image always in thought? It's not like he's important - of course he was important, but not to her wait - he was important to her of course everyone in her life is. She just doesn't understand his place in her story, that's all.

As she sat at the front desk researching patients, Rey overheard some of the doctors talking about Finn. He was being treated in the transplant ICU. Assuming the surgery went well, she sighed with relief wondering if he was awake yet, she would see him once she finished her work. The work that she seemed to find herself rushing to finish. Her head would switch from looking at the computer to his door. Then she saw Leia out of her room making her way to Finns. She peaked her head in then looked at her.

"Oh Rey, I didn't know you were working today." 

"Yeah, I've been busy, sorry I didn't get to pop in." Rey apologized.

"Oh no it's okay, today was peaceful." She admitted. "I love you kids but sometimes I need some alone time." 

"I totally get that." She agreed. Her eyes glanced at Finns room door from her desk. "..is he up yet?" 

Leia shook her head. "Not yet. It's probably best that he rest now though, cause his friends are gonna drain all his energy when they get here." 

"Oh all his friends are coming? That's sweet, what about his family?" 

"His friends are his family Rey." She told her then headed back down the hall to her room.

Going by what Leia had just said, Rey assumed that he didn't have any blood related family and his friends were all he had. Something she can almost relate to. She didn't have any family either, although she does refer to Leia as family. Because friends can be family too. But, as for parents, she didn't have any. None that she knew of. When she was a little girl she used to dream of having parents, thinking maybe they lost her and that they'd come back for her. She believed that so much she started to wait for her parents at a coffee shop near where she lived. It wasn't like her guardian gave a shit where she went anyway, as long as she got his cigarettes for him. 

Poor man didn't know what was coming consuming all those cigarettes, Rey would try to warn him but he brushed her off. Soon his teeth were yellower than they used to be, his fingernails black, and his body odored with the stench of nicotine. It wasn't long until his body gave into the disease and took his life, leaving twelve year old Rey to raise herself. It wasn't easy, but with time she was able to apply to school for the first time starting from the very beginning. But she worked her ass off and was able to graduate early and go to a good college. She did well and is still doing well for herself.

A group of people around her age walked past carrying balloons that said congratulations on it. There was a huge one in the middle shaped like a heart. Rey assumed they were there for Finn. 

"Hey Rey!" Rose greeted as everyone else entered the room. "How are you?"

"Hi, I'm doing great." she smiled logging herself off the computer. "Uh - you know Finn isn't on this floor he's in the transplant ICU. On the first floor."

"Oh shit, okay. Thank you for that." she turned towards Finn's room. "GUYS HES DOWNSTAIRS IN THE-" she looked at Rey again. "The MCU what was it?"

" _ICU_. Transplant ICU." she corrected.

"Okay thanks. HE'S IN THE-"

"Keep it down Rose damn, there's other people here. Hey Rey." Poe smiled.

"Hi, Finn's on the first floor in transparent ICU."

"I know, we were there, he's still asleep. Rose is just late. We're gonna go and grab something to eat, can you tell him that if he wakes up while we're gone? You know..so he doesn't think we didn't show."

"Sure, I could do that. You want to grab me something while you're out?" 

He looked at her. "Really? Are you serious? Cause I'll actually do it."

"Yeah, I'm serious. I just want a burger and fries from anywhere it doesn't matter I just need to eat."

"You got it." he nodded tapping at the temple at his head to show he remembered. "Alright guys lets go, I'm thinking Red Lobster." he suggested as they walked towards the elevator. Rey turned off the computer and followed them going to the first floor. There was a lot of chatter in the elevator and it was quite crammed with Finns friends and the other doctors trying to reach their floors. It took a long time to finally get to her floor. Once it did, she waved goodbye to everyone and went straight to the transparent ICU. She had basically finished her shift, so there was no task for her to worry about or anything. She could spend as much time in the room with him as she wanted - not that she would or wanted to.

Rey happened to come at the perfect time. The doctors had just finished examining him and left. So he was alone, leaving Rey to question why she made such an observation. She walked in the room after requesting to visit. He was there, lying on the bed, eyes closed, chest heaving softly. His heart rate being recorded on the machine next to him. He looked so peaceful and angelic. She had just realized it's the first time he hasn't run his mouth around her, she didn't notice how much she enjoyed his babbling. She sat in the wheeled chair and waited for him to wake up, staring at him. It was too quiet and boring, just like home. Except less lonely. She checked his pulse to see if he was still breathing. He was, that was good. She sat back grunting in boredom. Silence.

The ticking of the clock on the wall in her left ear while the beeping of the heart machine in her right. The only sounds heard in the quiet room. Rey looked at Finn again, scooting closer to his face. He had long pretty eyelashes and a nice curved nose bridge. His lips were plump and so relaxed, they looked soft..and warm. She wanted to poke his face, make him move in some way. But she didn't. Her eyes traveled down to his hand, the one that touched hers once before. They were well structured and square in a good way, and soft too. 

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Ben. That was surprising, seeing that Rey was always the one to text first. He wanted to go out right now. Another first, he was never available during the day. Usually they met during happy hour at bars and would drink together. She wanted to go with him, hang out. Since it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. But she also wanted to stay with Finn, just to tell him that his friends will be there for him. Also, she ordered a burger and wanted it badly. So..she texted him saying she was busy. Knowing that she will probably never hear from him for another few days. She slipped the phone back in her pocket her a small grunt come from Finn. Rey looked up at him with wide eyes as his fingers started to curl. 

His eyelashes slowly lifted and batted and she wasn't sure if he was going to go back to sleep again. So she stood up and looked down at him, trying not to startle him. It wouldn't be good with the new heart. His eyes opened, squinting around until finally looking at her. 

"Hey Tinman." She smiled, happy to finally see him in a kinetic state.

A grin lifted the bones in his cheeks, and he bit his bottom lip. "Who...wait I know you.." 

She nodded. "Yes, you do know me."

"I'm sorry I can't see very well - you're Rey! The nurse who saved me!"

"I am." She confirmed to him. "And you're Finn, the guy with the new heart."

"How long were you here and - what're you doing here with me?" He asked, not even knowing where he was.

"Oh - well - not long..but also quite long. Almost an hour but I wasn't counting..Poe told me to tell you that everyone went to grab some food in case you woke up while they were gone. Which you did. So I suppose..I have to entertain you now."

There was a long pause in that conversation and it made Rey rethink admitting the amount of time she sat there watching him rest. "You don't have to, I'm sure you probably have to get back to work." He assumed.

"Actually my shift finished hours ago, I've been waiting for you to wake up since. Which now thinking about it, it doesn't take long for a couple of friends to grab some food and come right back." She noted realizing Poe has been gone for much longer than she had noticed. However they did say they were having Res Lobster, and the restaurant is quite a drive from the hospital. Anyway, they still should have been back by then.

"Wait a second..you told me you were here for half an hour. But you said you've been waiting for me to wake up since after your shift, which was hours from now." He pieced. Rey froze, why the fuck did she just give herself away like that? She was there for hours but he didn't need to know that, why was he paying attention to that? She needed to figure out an excuse quick. 

"I mean - it felt like hours because you wouldn't just wake up already and I just wanted to tell you so I can leave." she rambled trying not to look as nervous as she seemed. 

"Oh..okay, well..you told me so..I guess you can leave." he spilled with such a sadness it made Rey feel bad for not just telling him the truth. She exhaled all the air out of her cheeks and sat down. 

"Yeah I'm not leaving, Poe's supposed to be bringing me a burger and fries and he's still not back yet." she admitted, dodging the truth because she's not sure if she can accept it herself. It didn't feel like hours of her sitting in the room. Sure time went by, doctors came in and out for elaborations while he was out. But it all felt like everything was happening at once. She honestly might've fell asleep during that time. "So how do you feel? You've got a new heart."

"..it's weird. Having someone else's organ in your body."

"It sounds weird..does it feel weird?"

He shrugged. "I feel the same, except better. I won't have to worry about being careful as much or anything _and_ I have a whole new open door for punchlines to use on the ladies."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about? Flirting with women?"

"No it's not all I think about Rey, but I can't just expect love to come and find me. If I'm gonna find that special someone I have to find it for myself, or at least - where my..heart-"

"Oh my god." she sighed resting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"-leads me to." he said over her, loving the reaction she gave. 

She lifted her head to look at him. "How long have you been thinking of that?"

"Too embarrassed to say." he chuckled, shaking his head. "But - that's just a snippet of what you'll be hearing from me for the next few months." 

"I can tell I'm gonna get tired of it _very_ quick." she admitted with amusement. It fell quiet and they were just - looking at each other deeply. It was odd, Rey wasn't sure what was happening but she..kinda liked it. It made her feel that annoying tingle feeling in her fingers, but this time spread up her arms and to her chest.

"You know..when I first met you I got this warm fluttering feeling in my chest. I thought it was just the arrhythmia but I'm starting to realize it might've been something else." he expressed. 

Rey's head pivoted, she didn't understand. "Why would you think that?"

"Cause I just got that feeling again."

Now she understood and the sudden comprehension made the light tingles grow more intense and her breath go heavy. "Finn..are you - are you sayi-"

"We're here!" Poe shouted startling the both of them. He entered the room and handed Rey her bag of food. "Sorry we're late, after we ate we got stuck in traffic cause there was a huge accident on the freeway. Then when we got here, they wouldn't let us see you because they have a strict two people at a time rule. But we're here, everybody's here."

The whole time he was talking, she was staring at Finn. Her mind racing with thoughts. Did he just say he had feelings for her or was that an understatement? If it wasn't she didn't know what to say. Did he like her the whole time? Was she _his_ one? How could she not see that he was into her? What did she miss? She needed to think, a lot.

Rey stood up from the chair. "Um - thank you Poe..for the food." she cleared her throat. "I have to leave now - but..um.." she looked at Finn. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Yeah..okay." Finn nodded and then she left out the door. Her whole body sweating with anxiety as she swore to herself. What was that? Why was that and how? She just needed to go home and sleep. 


	4. Okay - What?

Rey was..confused..because - she wasn't sure if she was leading Finn on or what. How could he just throw that at her like that? She didn't understand, there's nothing they did - nothing she did to make him feel the way he did. If he felt the way he did. But what else would he feel, why would he tell her about his fluttering chest of it had nothing to do with her. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe it was just his new heart. Nothing more, nothing less. She had to stop stressing about it. But the situation couldn't escape her mind. She needed someone to speak to about it, and she finally had a girl to talk to. Rose. They managed to exchange numbers before Rey ran out of the hospital to hide. Now she had to listen to the whole thing, at least it was over tea and bagels. 

"I don't know what it means but he can't like me right? He can't, he just met me, that's something people grow into and - even if he did - why would he tell me!? Wouldn't he want to - like not tell me or something? I don't even know if his heart fluttering is a good thing, but I'm pretty sure it's not, because I've felt it myself and it's horrible. It feels so bad and it sends tingles through my body and I hate it!" She ranted, stopping to take a breath she looked at Rose who had listened to the whole story with an open jaw. "What do I do?" She asked melting her head into her arms. 

"Well, Rey, it sounds to me like he likes you." she announced taking a sip of her iced tea. At that confirmation, she grunted and dug her face deeper into the whole she made in her arms. 

"But it also sounds to me like you like someone too. _A lot_." 

She picked her head up and looked at Rose with a furrowed brow. "Huh?" 

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile of conviction and crossed arms. "the tingles, the flutters, those are all signs of attraction toward someone. Either that or - you should probably see a doctor."

"But - why would I feel that if I liked someone? It doesn't feel nice."

"Maybe..because you're denying it. If you just accepted those feelings, the tingles wouldn't bother you at all. It'll be like a sign to you, the: 'I like someone' sign. It might even be arousing to you - for some people it is. It's exciting liking someone." she shrugged recalling an experience. 

"Well I- I..I don't want to like Finn." She admitted, whining. "He's so annoying with his jokes and wits, it's too much to handle. Overall he just comes on too strong and that's really overwhelming for me. I mean - on one hand its amusing, but the other it's quite vexing to be honest." 

"Well.." she placed down her plastic cup of tea. "that's Finn for ya. But he's a really sweet and thoughtful guy and I think you were able to see that in the short time you guys have spent with each other and - he doesn't just like _any_ girl. They have to really change him in some sort of way."

"But now things are gonna be weird.." Rey imagined the cringe of visiting him and not being able to speak or look at him without thinking about how he's into her. He might grab her hand again, she'd get that uncomfortable tingle in her stomach and she'd just bolt out without a word because she knew she shouldn't have visited him in the first place. How could he like a girl he knew nothing about? "I can't see him anymore." she blurted.

"Things will only be weird if you make it weird, I mean - sure Finn can be a little uh..too nice. But that's just him, he won't make you uncomfortable."

Rey picked up her head and took a bite out of her bagel. "It's not him - I'm just gonna be uncomfortable - not uncomfortable just weird. I don't really know what to do when someone likes me, I got lucky with my boyfriend."

"Okay - what? You have a boyfriend?" Rose interrupted.

"Oh yeah." she said with a mouthful of bread. "Did I forget to mention that?" 

"Kinda. He's not like - the crazy jealous type is he? I don't want to get my friend in any sort of trouble."

"No Ben isn't the type - well I don't know, he doesn't know either - about me. We don't talk much because he's always out doing whatever, I don't ask and he doesn't ask me either. It's a very..distant relationship."

"Geez what kind of- wait did you say Ben? As in Ben Solo?"

Rey nodded her head. "Mm-hm, that's exactly who! No surprise that you know him if you know his mother." 

Rose sat back in her seat and stared at the distance, chewing at her bottom lip. As if piecing something together. It seemed everyone knew of Leia and her offspring. "Yeah..maybe it is better if you don't see Finn. Him and that guy aren't exactly a good mix, well - Ben and anyone aren't a good mix really - not that you guys wouldn't be a good mix! Sorry..I'm talking too much, anyway Ben and Finn aren't friends for a _serious_ reason."

"Oh, I know, Ben doesn't like to talk about it and neither does Leia. It's weird..do you know the story?"

"I shouldn't - really say..if they don't like to talk about it. But I'd get why they wouldn't, Finn only tells it to people he's close to."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "All these secrets and no one will reveal them.." 

"I'm sorry..maybe - eventually you'll know what happened between them, by then you'll understand why it's not spoken of. It was _really_ bad. Like - someone could've died."

Her heart jumped at that. Now she felt bad for asking Ben about it, and now she understands why he didn't want to speak of it. "Really? I thought it was something small everyone was making a big deal out of."

"No, it was just bad as fuck. It was before I met Finn and Poe told me, I don't even know if he told me what happened exactly."

"It just all makes me even more curious. But I'll keep to myself for now." she promised. The rest of their breakfast went by with getting-to-know each other conversations like favorite things and hated things. They found that they had..not much in common but - they did get along and quickly became well friends. It was actually really nice to speak to a woman around her age, Leia was cool but there were things she just didn't really understand about this generation. Rose would actually be her first girlfriend who wasn't around during segregation. It was no issue, it's just good to hang around people her age. 

Then, later on, Rey let up with Ben and they hung out since both were free. It wasn't at all as entertaining or fun as it was with Rose but..it was good to finally spend some time with him. Especially after she declined him the other day. But he was actually really really good to her for some reason - like boyfriend material. He grabbed her hand as they sat together on a park bench, a move that surprised her.

"Whats this?" She asked, kind of laughing.

He leaned closer to her ear, his hair brushing against her cheek. "I want us to be more intimate and we're never together, I want to change that."

A tint of red flushed her cheeks with goosebumps covering her arms. "Okay." She smiled. "How are you gonna change it?" 

"By standing the rest of today with you, because - I like you Rey." 

"Really?..what made you want to do this all of a sudden?"

He averted his eyes from her. "Because..I feel like..we've been neglecting each other and.." it seemed very hard for him to get whatever he was trying to say out. The ringing of his phone saved him. "Just one second." He got up and went somewhere out of her ear space to speak on the phone. He says he wants to spend more time and be less neglective, yet he answers his phone on a date. He was always keeping secrets from her it seemed, if they were going to go any further she wants to know what his deal is. It's like she's dating a stranger.

When he came back and sat next to her, what he had to say was more disappointing than surprising. "I have to go." He announced. "We can hang out later though."

"Where are you going, why is it more important than spending time with your girlfriend?" She challenged.

"I can't tell you what it is, but we'll hang out later like I said." He kissed her forehead and walked away from her, leaving her there alone. What a dick. How dare he be so.,demanding to her. But Rey was gonna give him another chance, she wanted this to work out. However if he'd ever do it again she'd drop him with no hesitation, it's not like she'd miss anything. The whole time they've been dating she's never felt more single, because she couldn't even try to meet someone since she had someone. A someone that she wouldn't see ever unless it was on _his_ terms. Yeah sure they weren't the best relationship, but Rey believed with work they could be fixed because he is Leia's son. So he couldn't be _all_ bad.

She went home for the rest of the day and just slept because she had nothing else to do. She texted Rose a few times but eventually she stopped answering, Rey figured she fell asleep. It was late anyway. She ended up falling asleep herself, having the strangest dream. 

_There was a knock at the door and Rey, who was wearing a white laced flowing night gown and gazing out the window above her kitchen sink, turned to the door and breathed in. She knew who it was, she could feel their presence, she walked to the door and opened it placing her hand over her heart. Finn stood there looking dashing in white toga with a flowered crown on his head. He handed her a bouquet of flowers to which she placed in an empty watered vase on the table that seemed to be expecting it. He allowed himself in and looked around at the place, Rey leaned back against table watching him fondly and presenting herself to him. The room was hazed with the light of the sun shining in just from the one window by the sink, it made the place romantic and warm._

_Finn met eyes with hers and that familiar tingling feeling filled her body with an unusual thrill she's only experienced a few times before. He was closer to her now, it was so sudden she couldn't recall seeing him move. She was under his spell as he began to lean over her, she leaned back - not to decline but to tease. But she leaned back to the point where she almost fell, before she could he caught her. The table she once leaned on, mysteriously gone and now Finn's strong arms were wrapped around her helping her to her feet again. They were close, breathtakingly close. Rey's hand was on his chest, feeling the beat of his healthy heart as their lips moved closer and closer and-_

_"REY!" Ben shouted barging in._

Rey jolted awake from her sleep, disturbed by the alarm screaming in her ears. It was one of those moments where she woke up frustrated because she was interrupted from a very very good dream. Even if it was of Finn. She was the girl who knows herself well - coming from being on her own most of her life - so she knew a dream like that only happened because she was talking and thinking about Finn most of the day. She literally programmed herself to dream of him unintentionally. Anyway, it was time for her to go to work. She got out of bad and dragged herself to the shower. 

It wasn't long since she's woken up, so half of her brain was still asleep. Meaning she was still thinking about the dream, subconsciously trying to get an ending out of it.

_"Ben?" she said surprised as she moved herself away from Finn. She was afraid he might hurt him or her._

_Ben walked in his boots walking loudly toward her. His jaw clenched and eyes on fire with rage. "What the fuck is this? What..the fuck is he doing here?" he interrogated pointing to him with his finger._

_She's never felt more afraid for her life. "I-"_

_"Hey, just back off her alright?" Finn chimed in grabbing his arm._

_"Don't fucking touch me!" he hollered turning to him. "You shouldn't even be here." he looked back at Rey. "Why is he here? And why with you?"_

_"He just brought me flowers," she admitted pointing to the lovely floral sitting in the vase. "that's all. I fell and he tried to catch me. Why are you so angry?"_

_"Because fuck this guy, he knows what he did."_

_Finn blinked and shook his head pointing to himself. "I'm sorry - what I did? No, you're the one who started the shit, don't try to play fucking innocent with me because your girlfriends here." he fumed pushing Ben back._

_"Fuck you I'm not playing innocent, you ruined my fucking life."_

_"No Ben, you ruined mine. I went to jail because of you and where'd you go? Oh therapy? I'd prefer that than getting my ass kicked by several criminals for an offence I shouldn't have been blamed for!" he argued._

_"Guys, please - stop. Finn just- just go okay?" Rey asked. He looked down at her almost as if to ask why Ben shouldn't leave, he seemed - hurt. "Please." she begged. Glancing at her some more, he spun around angrily and headed out the door slamming it behind him. Leaving Rey with Ben, she shook her head at him. "What the fuck was that?"_

_"I should ask you the same thing." he said before following Finns steps in leaving. She shook her head some more and ran her hand through her hair, nibbling furiously at her bottom lip. She didn't know what just happened, how Ben even knew where she lived was questionable. Now she had to deal with two men who hate each other, she knew she shouldn't have mentioned him to Ben. She just wanted to know about their history, but..once again..curiosity killed the cat._

Rey signed herself into work and did her task normally, she wasn't going to visit Finn because she swore to herself she wouldn't. He had other friends anyway, it's not like he would miss her that much - even if he had those feelings for her. The day went on like it used to before she met him - or before he was admitted there. She went and spoke to Leia as usual, had lunch, did more work. Then, before she knew it, her shift was over and it was time for her to head back home. She stood there at the front desk biting her nail, she didn't want to leave. The day wasn't complete - it didn't feel complete! But there was nothing else for her to do. So she went home, feeling a cold brutal vibe for the rest of the day. She no longer felt warm and the world was no longer going normal. Time was speeding and she felt isolated for some reason. 

While in the car, she turned on the radio only to hear depressing songs on every single station. All matching how she felt and she didn't know why or where this episode came from. It was like there was some sort of energy around her that made her feel despondent. Then she got a text from Ben asking to see her. Of course she said yes, she didn't want this energy around her any longer.

They hung out in her car, just sitting there in the darkness of the night. 

"So.." Rey started. "..how have you been?" she asked. 

"I've been okay." he sighed leaning his head and on the palm of his hand. "What about you?"

"No, I want to speak about you." she admitted turning to face him. "I don't know anything about you, do you have a job? Where are you most of the time when you decline my hangouts?" she badgered.

"I'm a busy guy alright? I've got a lot to juggle so excuse me if I can't see you, but it's for something serious. Something important."

"Something serious.." she repeated, remembering what Rose said about him and Finn's clash being something serious. "What'd you work for the government something? Or worse, do you deal drugs? I just want to know, Ben. I don't want this relationship to be built on lies."

"Rey," he seethed with frustration. "I'm not lying to you, so cut the crap okay? If you want to know the truth I'll tell you.." he sighed rubbing his head, he crossed his arms and stared blankly for a while. Mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. "I..work for this business and - we..we uh..engage in black marketing. "

"So you _do_ sell drugs?"

He shrugged his shoulders not giving her a complete answer. But he didn't have to, she understood and had no idea that Leias son would be into that sort of thing. 

"What about you?" he asked. 

"I'm just..a nurse at a hospital." she admitted feeling like it was nothing compared to what he did, not that what he did was good. It just seemed like it was bigger than anything she could pull off. He nodded at that, and that was the end of their conversation. Rey was satisfied with it, because now she feels like she knows him a little more and why he was always so secretive around her. He didn't have to be that way since she knew about it, she was okay with it even if it was really really bad. It was a dangerous business she didn't want to get into or know more about, so she didn't ask anymore questions. Also her trust with him was a little in between..but now they were getting somewhere, at least - that's what she thought.


	5. A Binding Bond

It was about..a week later, Rey was transferred between floors again and she just so happened to be on the floor of transplant patients. The thought of him didn't even come up until she showed up to work, signed in as usual, looked at her task to discover that she had to care for the one and only Finn Storm. The man that she's been trying - and very well succeeding - to ignore. He was in a room far from the front desk this time, so he wouldn't have any idea which nurse or doctor he'd be getting, although he had only specific people care for him - as did everyone else. She was to help him get back on his feet and test his cardio, the one thing she made fun of him for. He would totally rub it in her face if things weren't so awkward. 

Rey grabbed her clipboard and some paperwork that she'd fill for his progress along with his morning anti-rejection medication and his breakfast on a cart, and went to his room. Well - not exactly, she stopped herself in the hall a few times then stood in the doorway for almost three minutes. He was asleep, it was six in the morning of course he was asleep. He looked peaceful. As she stared at him, all those feelings that she shoved down so long ago had come rising back up harder than before. Her hands became sweaty and she found herself gulping out of control. 

"Finn." she called trying to wake him up, but she choked on the word. "Finn!" she shouted, his eyes blinked open. He looked around rubbing his eyes until he finally saw her to the right of him opening the curtains. 

"..Rey?" he croaked, his deep rumbling morning voice stopping her heart some more. 

"Um - yes..it's me." she confessed turning around to see him. A smile pulled at his lips for just a second until he dropped his head back on the pillow. "I have your medication along with some breakfast for you." 

"Ugh..I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are." she decided for him. "You just woke up, the last time you ate was over eight hours ago. In that amount of time you were able to digest yesterdays breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Okay wise guy." he smirked. "..What if I told you everything you just said, went out the other ear?"

"I wouldn't believe you, because I wouldn't be a 'wise guy' if you hadn't heard it." she bit handing him his plastic cup of pills along with a cup of water. Before saying anything he took the pills then downed the water giving her back the empty cups.

His head fell back on his pillow. "Ugh..I don't like hospital food." 

"Not many people do, unfortunately that's the only food available to you at the moment." she handed him his tray of food on the lift over. "Enjoy!" she smiled. He smiled back at her sarcastically while squinting his eyes. "Come on, bacon and toast are your favorite."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "How'd you know that?"

"Wait I was right?" she laughed. "I was just saying that."

"Oh my gosh so was I!" he chirped. "I'm not eating this." he pushed it away.

"No, Finn you have to eat something. It's not good to take meds on an empty stomach." she informed pushing the lift over back towards him. He sighed and stuffed the entire toast into his mouth sloppily. It wasn't a pretty sight, there were crumbs everywhere. But eventually, he ate the food normally and finished it all. Rey left the room to rid of his tray and grab him a cup of water, then went back.

He took the water and drank it, then he looked into the cup sadly. Holding it in both of his hands. "..listen about what I said last time-"

"Forget it," she interrupted, her body growing hot at the mention of it. "it's fine." 

"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't professional of me and it clearly didn't have a good affect on you. Also - I didn't know you had a boyfriend." she looked at him at that. How'd he know that? "Rose told me - and only that." That made sense. "You don't have to worry about things being awkward - I don't want things to be awkward between us. I want us to be friends."

"Okay." she nodded softly, wanting to be free of the conversation. "You done with that cup?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." he handed it to her. "So what're we doing today?"

" _You_ are going to be walking." she explained bringing out a walker from the hall. His eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Walking!?" he repeated.

"Mm-hm!"

"Finally! When do we start?" he asked already trying to get up from the bed. He grunted and fell back holding his chest. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." he sighed as Rey helped him sit back up. He groaned loudly in pain dramatically.

"You'll be fine." she assured holding his arm to lead him over the edge of the bed. "Just go nice..and slow." she instructed. He did so, moving slowly and easily to the the beds edge. His slipper socks feet touched the ground for the first time in a week. She held his hand, helping him get off the bed. He was like an old man with his back arched, holding on to Rey tightly. She rolled the walker over to him and he shook his head.

"I don't need that." he informed.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't." he insisted, lifting his arms out of her grasp. "I got this."

She crossed her arms and watched him, shaking her head. "You are _so_ stubborn you know that?"

He looked at her and huffed a soft laugh before hoisting his foot to take a short and small step. Then another, then he grabbed her arm almost losing balance. His grip was so strong she almost tipped over herself. 

"Sorry." 

"No you're good." She assured. "Are you sure you don't need the walker?"

"Um.." he looked at it and thought for the longest time. "Maybe I'll use it - just cause today will be my first time walking and I don't want to get hurt - cause it'd be really ironic to get hurt in a hospital." He babbled. 

"Mm-hm, yeah..right." She nodded before moving the walker in front of him. He grabbed onto it shifting his body weight over it, already seeming better than leaning on Rey. "Okay, so we're gonna take this into the hallway."

"Ugh man.." He whined. "Okay, here I go." 

Rey held his arm and back as he slowly moved forward, making sure he wasn't going to fall. But he was doing really well. "You got it, there you go." She encouraged as they finally made it out of the room. Finn took a deep breath as if he had just run a marathon. 

"Is that all? Can I lay back down now?" He asked. "This is much harder than I thought."

"You're not going to lay back down, I have a goal for you to reach the end of the hall and back. You can do that, you can lay back down again." She challenged.

He scoffed. "You underestimate me, bet." Before she knew it, he was shuffling his feet as quick as he could to reach the end of the hall. She chuckled at the frame of his butt cheeks peaking through his gown at her. It was nicely shaped, although telling him that would be too much for his self-esteem to handle. He looked back at her. "H-hey don't look at my ass!" He said trying to cover himself. But he only seemed to make it worse. 

"Do you need help with that?" She asked trying not to laugh, she knew that would be unprofessional.

"No I got it!" He pulled one side of the gown over his backside causing the whole thing to turn all the way around revealing his front. Rey couldn't see it, but she knew that if there were people on the other side of him, it'd be one hell of a show. "Uh..Rey!" 

She quickly ran over to help him getting a flash of his junk. "Oh my god!" 

"Don't look at it!" He retorted embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She closed her eyes waving her hands to find the gown. Finn grabbed her wrist when her hand went too low and she assumed that was where his - stuff was. He moved her hand to the fabric of the gown and she tried to turn it, but she couldn't really see if what she was doing was right. "This is ridiculous I have to see what I'm doing." She berated opening her eyes. She didn't look any lower than she needed to when she turned his gown back around, he was keeping watch of her just to make sure. She went behind him and tied the strings tight so it wouldn't happen again.

"Come on, let's head back to the room." Rey told him, helping him turn back around. It was definitely awkward after such -- encounter, but she tried her best to keep her focus on helping him. It wasn't like he was the first patient to accidentally flash and moon her, but he certainly was the best.

They made it back to the room where she helped him settle on the bed. "You know what?" he started, relaxing himself against the pillows as the bed elevated up.

"What?" she asked, interested in his interest.

"I looked online and found that after a heart transplant..people don't usually live long. Ten years at most..and I'm only in my twenties so that's not a long time, it's not _enough_ time." he revealed.

"How long you live really depends on your health, if you manage to be healthy and stay in shape..you won't have to worry about it." she assured.

"You don't know that for sure. I mean, my life is cut short and, I'm thankful I'm cured of disease..but I didn't know this would be the cost. Now I feel like I have to rush everything, a wife, kids, reaching the zenith of my career, try skydiving maybe." he emphasized.

Rey sat on the bed and looked at him. "You're over exaggerating, ten years is a long time from now. You have plenty of time to do all of that, there is no rush. But if you keep stressing about it, your time will be cut shorter than expected."

"Oh shit I didn't think of that, I should calm down." 

"Good idea." she chuckled.

"You're really good at this pep talk stuff. I'm glad to have a friend like you." he smiled and she laughed looking away from him with eyes wide.

"We're not friends!"

"Oh yes we are." he nodded with a confirming smile. "We've got chemistry honey, and you're always around either helping me or just to be around. That's something that friends do. Feelings are mutual, you can't deny this connection."

"Just cause we've got chemistry doesn't mean that we're friends." she objected. "It just means we get along, that's all." Finn's jaw fell open with eyes bulging out of his head as his head jerked and he looked around like he didn't understand a word that just came out of her mouth. 

"Why!? What's the issue with us being friends?"

Rey pinched the fabric of her pants and shrugged. "Nothing.."

"There's obviously something - is it what I said before-"

"No, no it's not." she interrupted taking a deep breath, she regretted saying they weren't friends but it didn't feel that way. It felt - different than friendship. "Finn I just- I-" she paused trying to figure out what to say, then breathed in and looked him in the eyes. "It is what you said before yes. I'm gonna be honest, I've been trying not to think about it but I can't. Why did you say it?"

He raised an eyebrow while he thought to himself. "I'm a simple guy, if I feel a certain way towards someone I tell them. It's a blessing and a curse. I didn't mean to haunt you." he conversed.

"Well you did..because no ones ever said anything like that to me before."

"I - wouldn't think anyone would confess their feelings using the events of their heart transplant." he joked knowing that's not what she meant. "But - are you serious? No ones ever like- confessed their feelings to you? Not even your boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No. So I was a bit - overwhelmed about the whole thing."

"Well i'd get why now, I'm sorry about that. But to make it up I'll just have to overwhelm you some more with loads of compliments and pouring my heart out. Just so you can get used to it because you deserve it."

Her cheeks flushed with red and the once annoying tingles she usually got became warm and pleasant. "..thank you."

* * *

Day's have past, and Rey has fortunately been stuck with helping Finn recover in his hospital days. She wasn't always assigned to him, but when she was it was never a boring shift. He has gotten better and because of that, he's become a lot more confident. Since his balance is back, he's got a little more pep in his step and he's been less pessimistic about the transplant. Only thinking of the good things and Rey is part of that reason, they have truly become close in the last week and a half. She's actually been excited when she had to work with him and found his company amusing. With all that time they've spent together, she's grown fond of him.

Today was his last day, Rey had just finished her shift and decided to go pay him a visit. Just to see if he was holding up okay. 

She walked to his room and knocked on the open door when she saw no sign of him. 

"Hold on a sec!" His voice hollered from the bathroom. There was a few seconds of silence before he stepped out of the steaming room wearing only a towel. She was taken aback by his appearance. His torso dripping with water as he seemed to have just gotten out of the shower, his tight muscles glimmering in the light. He looked at her and smiled as he brushed his hair. 

"Hey Rey, what're you doing here?" He asked, tightening the towel at his waist.

"Is - this a bad time-"

"Oh no! Don't worry about it." He brushed. "I can talk." He disappeared into the bathroom again leaving the door open just a crack. She entered the room and sat at the bed.

"Well..I wanted to say goodbye. Since today's your last day." 

"It's not like we're never gonna see each other again." He responded re-entering the room with boxers on looking for a shirt and pants. "We'll talk or hang out maybe, Leias given me your phone number. So expect a call." 

"Oh god, of course she did." She laughed turning her head to look at him - that's when she saw the scar on his back again. It's been a while since she's seen it, she had forgotten how serious it looked. Finn pulled a white short sleeved shirt of his head and turned back to her while pulling it down, noticing her stare at the old wound. 

"Sorry for -- staring." She apologized shaking her head. 

He pulled down his shirt. "It's okay, you're not the first." 

"If you don't mind me asking..how'd you get it?" 

The question seemed to through him off, but it was clear he was expecting it. He went around the bed sitting next to her on the other side. "Well..it's a long story...would you mind me telling you over dinner?"

Rey stared at him for a long time, her heart racing at the question and her stomach churning. But it all seemed to go away when she burst into laughter. "Are you seriously asking me out on a date?" 

"No, it doesn't have to be a date." He nodded. "It's just two friends hanging out and eating, how's that sound?" 

She was speechless. "Well - Finn it sounds great. Yeah, sure I'll go to dinner with you." 

"I'll text you the details about it then."

"Okay, yeah sure. I supposed I'll...get out of your hair then." She said, getting up. "You'll be good, you have a ride and everything?"

"Yeah, Poe's gonna pick me up." He informed.

"Alright, then I'll..see you..tonight."

"See you tonight." He smiled aiming finger guns at her, Rey could tell he was embarrassed for himself for the way he closed is eyes disappointingly. She quickly left and laughed to herself so he wouldn't feel anymore embarrassed then he was. Tonight they would be eating out, together, outside the hospital. It was definitely going to be different. Little did she know it was the start of something totally new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, right here is when the slowness ends. The shit gets real in the next chapter just you wait homies!


	6. It's a Date

Rey found herself anxious, really anxious for the dinner. She didn't know why, Finn was her friend and they were just going to eat out. But it would be their first time hanging out of the hospital, he wasn't her patient anymore neither she his nurse. They would be two people who knew each other, eating at a potentially nice restaurant, having a talk. Nothing wrong there. Nothing to be nervous about either. So why were her palms clammy to the point where she couldn't open her lipstick? Why was her head sweating as she brushed her hair half up? Why did she have a massive ache in her stomach when she saw herself in the mirror wearing a silk emerald green dress? What was going on? 

She thought about it, sitting on her bed staring at her reflection. Maybe she should cancel, the only reason they would go to dinner was because she wanted to know the history behind his scar. But, also she wanted to have dinner with him. This feverish feeling was just holding her back. She picked up her phone and texted him saying maybe they should rain check. Staring at the message, she hesitated to send it. A cloud of her puffed from her mouth as she looked at the time, the dinner would start in ten minutes and he was probably just as ready as she was. There was no sense to cancel now. Rey supposed she'd have to control herself for now. 

She arrived at the restaurant, the fairly expensive looking restaurant the smelt of wine and lobster. The guest looked fancy and so did the waiters wearing high class suits. Rey looked around for Finn before even entering any further than the front desk. When she saw him, she froze feeling her body go warm. He was drinking water from a wine glass and waiting for her patiently. He looked so elegant in just a suit and tie. But the sight of him, that made her go weak also made her want to leave. Run away, far away, forget this life and this moment. What was wrong with her? She had to remind herself of the past few days they've spent together being friends. A friend that she didn't have almost a year ago. A friend who's changed her life for the better just by existing. 

"Excuse me ma'am." The hostess at the front desk said clearing his throat, finally getting her attention. She looked at him. "Do you have any reservations?" 

"Yes." She nodded softly. "Um..Finn Storm. I'm here for Finn Storm." She said swallowing nervously. Her head was low, as if she were afraid of being judged in some way.

With a few clicks of the mouse, the hostess nodded to waiter who showed her to the table. When Finn saw her, it was like he froze for a moment just staring at her. 

"Here you are madam, we will be with you to take you orders in just a moment." The waiter said pulling her chair out for her. 

"Thank you." She smiled as they walked away. Her eyes went to Finn, who still seemed frozen himself. Looking in the same direction he first saw her as if she was still there. She had to clear her throat to get his attention. He shook his head and looked at her breathlessly.

"Hi- oh wow, you look beautiful like - really beautiful." He effused.

"Thank you." She giggled trying to hide the blush. "You're not too bad yourself." 

"Thanks. I'm really glad you came, I was kind of expecting you to cancel on me or something." 

"I almost did." She admitted. "But..I stopped myself. What's two friends having a good time right?" 

"Haha..yeah." He laughed. Finn seemed much more nervous than Rey was, and it kind of made her feel a lot better about being nervous in the first place. "So..can you believe it? We're actually hanging out for the first time out of the hospital."

"I know!" She exaggerated. "This is like our first time..as friends in public."

"Yeah, so it's like a little celebration. 'Cause..why not y'know?" 

She nodded in agreement then looked around as she placed the cloth on her lap. "This place is really nice, you sure this isn't a date?" she joked, but the comment seemed to make him choke on his water a bit. 

"Rey, no this - isn't a date-"

"Hello my name is Rebecca, I will be serving you today." A waitress interrupted. "Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Red wine please." Rey ordered.

"Do you have apple juice?"

The waitress looked at him like he was joking, probably because of the environment and the fact that they weren't with any children. Even Rey looked at him like he was joking. "...uh - yes, we do."

"Can I get that please? Thank you." 

"Sure thing, I'll be back in just a moment."

Once she was out of ear shot Rey looked at him. "Apple juice? Really?"

"I like it." he shrugged. "Fun fact: I'm not really a drinker."

"Good to know, and it's probably better that way anyway." she laughed, then realized she didn't really know much facts about him. Other than the condition he had when she met him, and that he knows Leia and used to work with Ben, she also knows he doesn't have any family but the friends that always support him. Wow, she knows him more than her actual boyfriend. The waitress, Rebecca, came back with their drinks along with a bowl of bread for appetizers, then they ordered her food and she went to place it. 

"Tell me about yourself Finn." Rey said, sipping from her wine.

"You want to know about me?" he asked pointing to himself. She nodded with an audible hum at her red lips. "Okay, well, I'm an orphan. I don't really know my family or at least - nobody claimed me and because nobody claimed me, I was sent to this child labor camp thing. Where they raise kids since they are babies to become soldiers in the army." he explained, talking with his hands. "So when I was eighteen, that's where I was sent - to the army. There I met Poe and Ben Solo, Leias son, and that guy just hated me from the start." he admitted. "I don't know why, but he hated me. He was always trying to scare me or something with his friends and he was close to our commander Phas is what we called her. One day..I put my foot down. I told him to leave me the fuck alone, I didn't do anything so stop you know?" 

Rey nodded, engaged in his story.

"I didn't really - scream at him, it was more stern but..he took offence to that. So he reported me and..I was warned not to talk to him again. I thought, great because he's a dick. But, unfortunately it was just another open door for him to bug me because now I can't do anything if he torments me." he continued. "I'm not the kind of guy who just - fights someone without reason. I don't hit unless you hit me first, so one day..I'm going for a run and I take a separate way from the crew. Ben follows and - mind you this is out in the open, we're in the middle of a field. He follows me and takes out a knife about this big." he holds up a finger from each hand to measure around five inches. 

"He takes out the knife and before he could do anything I stop him. Because I don't know what he was thinking, I wasn't even sure if he was thinking his eyes were so cold and dark. I told him to stop and I was screaming for someone to help because I was holding the hand with the knife but he was overpowering my grasp. He gets me in my shoulder and I try to fight through the pain but it made me weak, he kicked my leg turned me around and slashed me-"

"Right in the back." she finished. "That's how you got the scar." she pieced, the words that had just come out of his mouth were unbelievable. Ben would never do something like that he couldn't, even if Rey didn't know him well it still wasn't possible. But Finn wouldn't lie.

"Yup," he nodded. "slashed me so hard I was in a coma for a bit. When I woke up I was charged with assault and battery, _me_. I couldn't even defend myself because Ben got everyone to be on his side. I haven't spoken to him since, and I don't expect to any time soon."

She put her hand over her heart. "Finn I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay, it's all in the past." he brushed. "Whoops, sorry I got off topic of my story. Anyway, after my injury I was finally free from the army and got to work normally. Except it was kind of hard to find a job when you've been to prison. But Leia helped me out by convincing people to let me work, her way of apologizing for her sons actions. I wasn't mad at her though, it was Ben's fault not hers. So I got the job and I've been working there ever since."

"What is it?"

"Oh, so I started off as a dishwasher at a small restaurant..worked my way up and..now I own the restaurant." he admitted proudly with open arms gesturing to the room. 

Reys jaw dropped. "No way, you own this restaurant!? How come they treat you so normal?"

"I ask to be treated like a guest, I'm no different than anyone else who comes here." 

"Finn that's amazing, I didn't realize you were so humble." 

He shrugged. "Just well manners I feel. Anyway, what about you? What's your story, Rey?"

"My story isn't very far from yours. I'm an orphan as well, I had this..sort of - guardian but he died when I was young. I've been on my own since then with..no education, no food, no money. I had to do everything myself, so I signed myself up for school and they let me in don't ask how. From there I got a small job delivering the daily paper to people and was able to buy food from that money. As I got older, I decided I wanted to help people more than just giving them newspapers." she joked. "I wanted to save lives, so I went to college and studied to become an RN. Here we are. "

"That's really inspiring how you were able to pick yourself up when you had no one to help you. You're a smart girl Rey, cause I wouldn't know what to do."

She giggled and stroked her hair behind her ear timidly. "I got very lucky with that." 

"Oh so you believe in luck?" he started. "I'm only asking because you don't believe in love..why?"

She took a sip of her wine then slowly placed it back on the table not knowing how to answer that question. "I just don't," she shrugged. "there's no proof of it being real."

"Okay." he nodded. "I can get that, but it's not something you can see it's something you feel. It's..something you can't explain but it's extraordinary and exhilarating, it's - agony, it's bliss. It's so many things at once that you get overwhelmed."

"You ever been in love?" she asked.

The question made him think as he bit his lips, she admired his thinking face. "I have yeah, thing is, she didn't love me back. My question is..what's the point of being in a relationship with someone if you know you're not gonna love them? Wouldn't that just break their heart if things got serious?"

"Why're you asking me?" she laughed.

"Because you have a boyfriend."

"Oh..right." Rey had forgotten about her and Ben being a thing. She can't think of them as a thing after the story she just heard, she doesn't know who she's dating anymore. "I guess I didn't..really think of that when we started dating. I just - thought I should give it a try..to see if love was real but..I ended up with nothing."

"So you're saying: because you don't love your boyfriend, love isn't real?" he asked. She nodded. "You've never got tingles or anything around him?"

"No." she took another swig of her wine.

"So why're you with him?" he laughed. "Wouldn't you think to be with someone you have y'know feelings for? Someone that makes your body warm and heart flutter?"

"That sounds horrible." she commented.

"That's love for ya baby."

Her heart jumped and her stomach to a turn at the word baby, coming out of his lips and said to her. Clearly he said it in no harms way. But, it made her hot. She took off her jacket. "I don't like it, it sounds horrible and it feels horrible."

"You've felt it before?"

Aw crap. ".............yeah, few times."

"Recently?"

"....................................why?"

"Because if you have that means you have feelings for them!" exclaimed in excitement as she shook her head in denial. "You should go for it what're you afraid of?"

"Finn I-" her phone rang, that never happens but she was grateful it did. "Hold on a second." she pulled out her phone from her purse and saw that it was Ben calling, he never called. It must be important. "I'll be right back, I have to take this. If the waitress comes back tell her I'd like a BLT." she informed him while fleeing to the bathroom. There she answered and heard the deep monotone voice of Ben Solo. The man who she thought was only bad because of the black marketing, if that was even true. 

"Stay away from him." he warned her, and she instantly felt threatened.

"Excuse me-"

"Stay. Away. From him." he said again more sternly.

"Away from who?"

"That man. You're with. Stay away from him."

"How'd you know I was with who I am with? And - why?"

"Because-" he paused before his voice could get any louder. So Rey spoke herself.

"You're the one I should be staying away from, you tried to kill him! He didn't do shit to you and you put a line in his back! You tried to kill him, so why should I listen to you?"

"Listen Re-" she hung up before he could say anymore lies to her again. He knew where she was, and who she was with. How? He was a dangerous man, and she felt bad that she didn't see it before. She fixed herself and went back to the table to Finn, who was happy to see her back.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, reading the expression on her face.

"Um..no, unfortunately I have to go." she admitted wiping her clammy hands on her dress. She looked around for any sign of anyone spying on them, but couldn't find anything. "Tonight was great though."

"Let me walk you out." he stood up and pressed his hand against her lower back as they walked towards the exit, for some reason that calmed her down a little. Still, she was freaking out. They walked into the night to her car, and feeling a little safe she turned back to him.

"I really got to know you tonight, it was different than our usual..well - you know. We should do it again." she smiled, shifting her body in way diagonal.

"I agree with that all the way, whenever you want."

She leaned in to him a little bit. "I'll text it to you." she whispered. The drinks of tonight might've started to kick in and it was obvious on her breath.

"Actually Rey - it's probably best you don't drive. You drank a lot, let me-"

"That's a great idea." a vague familiar voice said. Rey looked behind Finn to see a car, but not any car. Ben's car. He was sitting in it scowling at Finn. Her heart sank and she could tell Finn's did too, he was frozen just like her. "Come on Rey, let me drive you home."

Finn looked at her, with a look of confusion and disbelief. "You know him?"

"She does know me, I'm her boyfriend. Now let's _go_." 

"You didn't tell me you knew him, after what I said he'd done..after what I told you. You didn't think to mention him being your significant other?" he interrogated, ignoring what Ben said.

"Finn, I didn't know that about him. When you told me that stuff - I was shocked because I didn't know that stuff. He never told me anything about him, all the info I know of him is from what you've told me."

He raised his eyebrows. "So you've been using me to figure him out?"

She looked towards the sky and sighed. "No, that didn't come out right. I meant, Ben is secretive around me..we barely talk. He told me he works for black market that's it."

"Don't fucking tell him my business." Ben retorted.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Finn bought back. This must've been what Rose was talking about before.

"Guys, enough! Finn you were right, I should've told you. But after you told me what he did..I thought I shouldn't because it would be problematic. But Ben knew I was here, he was spying on me..and I'm not leaving with an attempted murderer." she said to him.

"No, you're not leaving with him you're right." her face lit up, thinking he was going to give her a ride and take her away from this sick man. "..I'll call you a cab."

She frowned as he took out his phone to alert any nearby cab drivers. "Finn I know you're upset-"

"I'm not upset." he shrugged. "I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me the truth. You know..after I opened up to you and everything." he sounded so hurt and so was she. Her throat felt tight and body ill. This was worse than the tingles. Ten times worse.

"But - I opened up to you too, I wouldn't do that to just anyone. Finn _please_ , I'm trying to apologize here." she found herself begging, he never did that. He put his phone back in his pocket.

"There's nothing to apologize about. The cabs on its way, I'm leaving." he said and made his way to the car, disappearing in the parking lot. She watched as his car drove off until there was no sign of it anymore in the darkness of the night. Leaving her with Ben, she was looking at her with a blank expression. But his eyes read amusement. 

"Stay away from me." she warned, her voice cracking. "I don't want to see you, or hear from you again!" 

"I couldn't give anymore shits to the world." he stated. "You led me to who I'm looking for. Bye bitch." with that he turned back to the steering wheel, and drove away in the same direction Finn had gone. What had she just done?


	7. Pour That Heart Out

Rey sat there in the car, her muscles tight, stomach and head aching, heart pounding like a bunch of sharp pins were stick into it. Tears were running down her face for a guy, a _guy_. She was hurt, badly. She hurt Finn and she didn't mean to, she didn't even understand how it happened it was so quick. She wanted to fix it, make things better like they were before. But things would never be the same after something like that. Would he even trust her? Does she even trust herself? 

What was Ben going to do? Why'd he follow Finn, was he going to kill him? It would be her fault if he did, she practically led him to him. How did she not know, how long was he following her? She had so many questions and no answers for any. She missed Finn, she wanted him, she craved him. These feelings were coming at her harder than a brick wall and she didn't know what to do with any of them. He wasn't answering his text, but in case he checked she told him Ben was after him. Does he not know Finn had heart surgery? She should call the police, but she doesn't know where they are going. Quickly she dialed Rose's phone number and called it.

"Hello?" a small voice answered from the other line.

"Rose? Oh good you're awake. Please, can you please call Finn it's an emergency?"

"What is it?" she asked, yawning.

"It's Ben, he's after him and - I don't know what he's going to do or try to do. Finn may be out of the hospital but he's still healing, if anything happens-"

"Hold on slow down! Ben is after him? How - why? What did you _do_?"

"Nothing! We were just -- together and Ben found us..it's all my fault - I'm sorry Rose." she sighed, her hands shaking in fear. "Just tell him what's going on, Ben isn't too far behind."

"Okay, I'll let him know. But Rey? You be careful too."

"I will. Just tell him." she hung up so Rose could call, she was nervous, anxious and afraid. What if she'll never see him again? Their last memory will be of his disappointment. How could she be so - so - naive? Ben clearly was never a good guy from the start..why'd it take so long for her to see that? She felt like throwing up, this didn't feel good on her at all. She wasn't much of a believer, but she prayed to God hoping that he would be okay.

Her eyes shut trying to stop anymore tears from escaping, she took a deep breath trying to control her breathing. All she could do was go home. She was helpless in this situation, wishing she could go back and just listen to what Rose has said. She should've stayed away from Finn, but she couldn't. For some reason she was drawn to him, no matter how much the tingles annoyed her. She found herself always in his presence, it was..exhilarating and exciting. Just like Finn said..no it can't be. She's not- no. 

Rey lied in bed until the sun came up, not being able to get any sleep. Fuck. Time went by, the sun came up and that was when she started to drift off. Just to be interrupted by the ring of her phone. It was Rose, she's never answered quicker. Sitting up from her rest she picked up and held the phone at her ear.

"Is he okay?" She asked, not seeing how she was or even greeting her.

"He's um..he's in the hospital." 

_No_. She thought. "What happened??" 

"He was in a car accident - he'll be okay but..he was still hurt." 

"This is all my fucking fault!" She swore pinching the bridge of her nose. "I should've just stayed away from him." 

"Look..I've gotta go but..I'll call you later okay?" 

"Yeah, Okay." She hung up and got out of bed, still wearing the outfit from the night before, she decided to go see Finn. He had gotten in an accident after recently getting surgery, that wasn't good at all. Who knew how serious his injury was. Or if he hurt his chest.

Throwing her hair up in a quick bun and feeling hungover, she made it safely to the hospital. She signed in as a visitor and went straight to his room, relieved at the sight of him seeming okay. He was sitting up straight on the bed with a few patches. There were no tingles this time, only fear for him. A feeling she's never felt for anyone before. Rey couldn't stop herself, she quickly ran into the room calling his name.

"Finn! Thank god you're okay, I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault! She told me to stay away I should've just listened, but I couldn't I - I couldn't listen." she babbled. He sat there motionless, not responding to her. She sat next to him, looking at him sorrily. "..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Finn finally said. "This is something I should've dealt with years ago, instead of running from it." he admitted. His eyes met with hers, showing her his bruised face. "I don't blame you Rey..you didn't know and you couldn't have. Ben is a dick..and when he hit me with his car I - I thought of you. I thought of how I might die being upset with you. Thankfully I survived but..Rey I'm sorry for going off." 

"It's okay, you had every right to. Because in a way I did lie to you, and that caused you to get in an accident." she spilled.

"Stop blaming yourself, none of us could've stopped this form happening."

"But-"

"Ah!" he interrupted.

"You-"

"AH!" he interjected again louder, so she couldn't beat herself up anymore. "What happened happened, neither of us could change that."

She sighed and hunched her back, still blaming it all on her. "So..what're you going to do?"

"Press charges. Now I have a reason to, and people on my side." 

"Yes you do." she announced placing her hand on his. Sending a shock of electricity through her body. She looked him in the eyes deeply and made a promise. "I'm on your side."

"Thanks." He smirked. It went quiet, none of them knowing what to talk about or do. Rey swing her feet at the edge of the bed, wanting to apologize to him even more. Because she was sorry, but she couldn't say it enough to make her feel better. He could've died..he should've! If he wasn't as strong as he was, he'd be gone. 

Before Rey knew it, her eyes were hot with tears that streamed down her cheeks as she choked. It frightened Finn, but it's like he knew what she was thinking. He placed his hand on her back shushing her softly.

"Its okay, I'm okay." He promised and when his words didn't work, he pulled her into a tight hug. She hooked her arms around his shoulders and dug her face in his shoulder. Closing her eyes tight in the warmth of his embrace. It was something she didn't know she needed. They stayed like that for a long time, because none of them wanted to let go.

"Finn I-" she swallowed. "I have something to say."

He pulled back to look at her, face wetter with tears than they've ever been. "What is it?" He asked, possibly concerned there was yet another secret she might've been hiding.

"When I said I got those..tingles before. I have gotten them recently." She explained. "You see, I was working at a shift at the hospital when I met this guy..he was in for a heart transplant. And...I think...when the doctors took his heart, they replaced it with mine." 

His expression was difficult to read, first happy then..sad? Suddenly he laughed, right in her face. "Did you just use a punchline on me?"

Her face became flushed. "I suppose you rubbed off on me." She giggled.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're saying that you had feelings for me? This whole time? And didn't say anything?" 

"No I didn't say anything!" She whined melting a bit. "How could I? This thing was entirely new, and it scared me. Especially when you said you felt the same - I didn't even know it was the same I was just - confused. I might still be to be honest."

"You- okay- I'm still kind of shocked about this..you liked me the whole time." He chuckled. "You should've said - or no that probably wouldn't have been a good idea...so - it took a car accident for you to admit?"

"No, it was when I hurt you. You were disappointed and - that broke me seeing you like that. And it broke me even more when I saw Ben go after you." Rey confessed. "I've never worried so much about a person before." 

"Aww." He made a blushful gesture and flicked his hand at her. "Seriously that's - really sweet, it takes guts or someone to admit their feelings. You have my respect because of it."

"And you have mine, I don't know how a man recovering from surgery survives a crash."

"You haven't even seen my car, it's fucked up. Seriously fucked up like there's no possible way to fix it." He went on, but she had something else on her mind. After confessing her feelings to him, what would that make them? What will their future be? Are they still just friends, because technically she's single now. 

"Finn." She said. He shut his mouth and looked at her. "After what I said, about my feelings and everything." 

"Yeah?"

"What does that mean for us?" She asked.

It didn't take much long for him to think of an answer. "Rey, I think that means we're officially dating." 

"No." She laughed. He didn't understand what was funny, and she wasn't going to explain because he probably wouldn't understand anyways. Instead, she kissed his soft lips with hers feeling a thrill she's never felt before when kissing, true feelings. She loved it. "This means we're officially dating." She confirmed.

"Hold on - just - let me verify that." He babbled Before ramming his lips onto hers again for a much longer exhilarating kiss. A kiss that Rey wished to never part from and one that had changed her life for the greater good.


End file.
